Dark Secret
by WhiteLotusBlossom547
Summary: She has a dark past. She has a dark mission. But most of all, the gaang's newest member has a dark secret. Minor Kataang, OC/?.
1. Prologue

"You sent for me?"

"I have a new job for you."

"What, burning down another village?" The girl asked sourly. The man scowled.

"No. This is far more important."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?"

"YOU DON'T TALK BACK AT ME!" The fire around the man exploded. The girl flinched, backing away from the heat, threatening to grow closer. When the fire receeded, the man wore a huge frown on his face. "Your job is to find the avatar." The girl's eyes grew wide in disbeleif.

"The avatar was killed in Ba Sing Se. You of all people know that."

"I'm really suppossed to believe that the avatar, surviving in an iceberg for on hundred years, could be destroyed by a little lightning? My daughter asked Zuko if there was any possible way he could have surived. Her exact words were 'He said there was no way, but his eyes gave him away. The avatar's alive.' My son has always been a bad liar."

"So what am I to do after I find him?"

"Gain his trust, and the trust of his pathetic followers. Once he has let his guard down, you lead him right into my clutches."

"How long do I have?"

"If I'm feeling merciful you'll have one month. If I'm feeling more like my normal self, you may have just two weeks to hunt him down and bring him back."

"And if I refuse?"

"You know very well the penalty for refusing!" He held fire playfully in his hands, an evil smile on his face. "I'm not afraid to demonstrate yet again what would happen if you were to fail me."

The playfull fire turned into a whip of flame, whos tip struck her upper left arm in a single flick of the wrist. She clutched her arm as a reaction to the stinging pain she had felt in numerous places of her body.

"Don't fail. Or perhaps you'll have to learn the hard way, like my son. Forever a mark of shame, the one you can't hide, all over your face. Unlike the rest of the scars you try to cover up." He threatened.

The girl stood up straight again.

"Alright. I'll find him."

"Swear to it!"

"I swear." 


	2. New Friend

Okay so I got ONE review for the Prologue. Thanks to that person. Anyway, reviews make me happy. :D So PLEASE review! Constructive critisism I'll take. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. *tear*

Chapter One New Friend

Jia walked along the forest, holding the painting in her hands. It had been specially painted on a scroll for her to track them down.

Did she like doing this? Of course not! But what other choice did she have. Her body was too fragile to handle another blow.

Suddenly, she heard it.

"We should pack up camp tonight. The Fire Nation could find us at any given time."

Jia looked over to the group of four friends, huddled together in a circle.

"Let's go pack up now! I don't like the place we're at right now. I can't get any beauty sleep." The tan-skinned boy said. Jia looked at her scroll, then at the fair-skinned short boy. She had already found him. Sure, he was a little different, but put some hair on the guy in the painting and cover up that arrow and she had a mirror image.

The group began walking back towards a place Jia recognized as the woods. She put the scroll in her bag and ran to the nearest tree. Swiftly, she climbed up and looked at the group from below. They kept walking, so Jia jumped from tree to tree following them. Whenever she had the job of spying on a village, she would have to jump from tree to tree to get different angles of the beautiful towns. She frowned. They were all now reduced to ash.

"Guys, is it just me or are those trees vibrating?" The black haired girl asked. Jia froze in her kneeling position. Taking a closer look at the girl, she saw her eyes as unnaturally icy blue. She was blind. An earth bender, so Jia had been told. Able to feel vibrations with her feet. Jia tried to jump to another tree, but the second she moved the girl immediately felt an unnatural change in the ground.

"There!" She pointed.

Jia bagan jumping for her life. Her legs were screaming their protest, as they began aching from so much running and jumping. But the group chased after her, seeing the intruder, so she didn't have a choice. Jia kept jumping until she grabbed hold of a vine. She swung on the vine a good distance, then began leaping through the branches again.

Looking around frantically, she saw the camp they must have been talking about. She took hold of another vine and swung above it, letting go as she was above the center.

The group of people stopped in front of her.

The spy wasn't a spy at all!

Katara looked over her carefully. About her age, the girl was fair skinned, with black hair inches past her shoulders. She wore an intricate, short, green dress, that looked as if it was originally one-shouldered, almost like her own garments at this time but had recently had a second shoulder sleve sewn underneath the first layer of fabric. She wore creme tights of some kind, not at all see-through. Her shoes were green pointed-toe flats, with intricate ribbons coming up till her knee with the signature pointed toe. She was around Katara's own height. Her eyes were an orange color.

Orange eyes. A sign of the Fire Nation.

Wearing green. A sign of the Earth Kingdom.

Who was she?

The group had stopped in front of Jia.

"You aren't safe here."

"Obviously!" The tan-skinned boy screamed. "We have Fire Nation spies on our trail already!"

"Calm down. What I mean is you aren't safe from the Fire Lord."

"We don't know what you're talking about!" The avatar-boy claimed.

"I know who you are. And there are plenty of people who would suspect some strange kids they've never seen before disapearring into the woods every day."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"She... isn't lying." The blind girl claimed.

Jia cursed her lying lessons she had taken from Azula.

"Come. I'll show you where I live."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" The tan-skinned girl asked.

Jia paused. A familiar scene played in her mind.

FLASHBACK

A ten year old Jia walked down a big hall. Having just witnessed her father's death and her mother's betrayal, she had been taken away by guards to someone's home. They told her the person could help her. Of course, she had no idea that person had been the Fire Lord of all people.

The guard in front of her ocasionally looked back on Jia. She cowered away from his harsh stare. Was everyone so mean?

Finally, they came to a big room. At the other end she saw a man, with a soft face, long black hair, and royal drapings surrounding him. Jia presumed this man was the Fire Lord.

"Ah, Jia. You've decided to come." He said with a big smile on his face. Something about this smile scared Jia.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Why, Jia, I've been simply fascinated by your story. Mother Fire Nation, father Earth Kingdom, and you, caught in the middle of it all. You, living with that filth you called your father most of your life, I pity you. Your mother made a good decision when she decided to help burn down that city. She just made one request; that I take you in."

Jia gasped.

"You see, I think you are meant for bigger and better things than living in the normal life of the Earth Kingdom. I beleive that you can help the Fire Nation claim this world as our own."

"But... innocent people..."

"Are unharmed, I assure you. That city was full of traitors. The innocent are well cared for. Where else can you go, sweetie? Besides, I know of your gift. Not everyone in the Fire Nation posses that gift, but even fewer are benders who don't know how to control it."

Jia looked down at the floor.

"If you don't have control, the fire will burn everything you know and love to a crisp, and you will even less in the world. I am a master at this gift. I can make you shine."

"You'd do that?"

"Why of course, dear. Just sign these ownership papers, and the training can begin now, if you like."

The guard held out the scroll. Carefully, Jia took the paintbrush, and signed her name as neatly as she could. The Fire Lord dismissed the guards except for the ones at the doors.

"I'm so happy now, Jia. Once your skills are mastered, you can help burn down houses, villages, and cities. And all the world will belong to the Fire Nation."

"What?" She screamed. Her skills used for hurting others? She stood there, afraid that what was happening was real.

"Yes. Lesson number one: Blocking a direct shot at you."

Before she knew it, an area just above her knee was uncomfortably warm, and then the pain hit her.

She screamed, and sank to the floor, crying. Despite the pain, she got up and tried running -limping- out the door. But the guards got there before she did.

"Do you forget so soon? You belong to me now. There's no escaping."

END FLASHBACK

"Jia?"

She snapped out of her flashback. The reminder of the pain urged her forward, when she was reminded of the question earlier.

"My father's dead. My mother's a traitor. I haven't seen her for years."

She began walking in the direction of her home. The others exchanged a look and followed her.

After a while walking in silence they came to a circle of trees, shrubs, and flowers. She motioned for them to follow her. She climbed up the branches like they were a spiral staircase until about a minute later, she was at the top of the vine. She looked back to see that the only one caught up with her was the avatar.

Jia giggled. "Are all of your friends so slow?"

"Pretty much. How'd you get so fast?"

"It's not without difficulty." She answered truthfully. Her fragile legs were aching from the spots scarred and weak.

Soon the others had gotten to the top as well. Jia showed them how to slide down the vine to get inside. Jia smiled as the others gasped at what they saw.

Jia's 'home' was indeed beautiful. Inside the circle of trees was grass greener than they had ever seen. Flowerbeds along the sides of it. The circle of trees was really a half circle, for the other half was a waterfall, and the flat, vertical, stone land surrounding that. A river passed through because of the waterfall, almost right through the half of the land. There was still plenty of space to hang around.

"Wow! This is great... I'm sorry, we never caught your name." The tan-skinned girl admitted.

"I'm Jia. What are your names?"

"Nice to meet you, Jia. I'm Katara."

Her brother, the tan-skinned boy, held out his hand. "I'm Sokka."

"My name's Toph."

And the Avatar, who Jia already knew the name of. "I'm Aang. And you know who I am because..."

"You need to be more carefull with that headband of yours, I could see a bit of the blue the other day." She lied.

"Thanks for the tip."

"You're all welcome to stay here. There are some places in the Fire Nation that not even the Fire Lord knows of. This is one of them."

"Well, thanks alot. It's nice to know that some of the Fire Nation aren't all pro-war."

"The war has pretty much ruined my life. I wouldn't exactly cheer for the Fire Lord."

"Ruined your life?" Katara questioned. "I mean I know your dad's dead and your mom's a traitor, but Sokka and I got over it when our mom was killed."

"Nevermind. It's getting late. You should all get some rest."

Button Below. Isn't it curious? It leads to a magical land of reviewing. Click it and it will take you there. 


	3. Scars

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR! YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE ON CACTUS JUICE TO THINK I DID!

Chapter Two

Scars

Jia woke up earlier than the others. It was very early and cold in the morning. She liked the cold, it soothed her bruising body. She decided to swim in the river.

Quietly, she walked over to the edge of the river. Hesitating, she removed her short dress and tossed it to the side. She then removed her shoes and her leggings. All that she had left on were her undergarments. A top piece that just went across her chest, and a bottom piece, that had a skirt part, and a part that wrapped around her legs, much like the undergarments that the water tribes wore. She jumped into the cold water and smiled. She swam mainly under the water, enjoying the feeling. It was moments like these she forgot about the burning sensation that often swept over her body.

She swam up to the waterfall. Getting back on the grass, she angled herself towards the back of the waterfall, so when she jumped, she landed behind it. Climbing up the stone wall behind it, she sat herself on a ledge. She loved the feeling of the mist, and the feeling she got as she jumped through the waterfall. It was a rush.

When she decided she'd had enough for the morning she crawled out of the water when she heard a gasp. Turning around, she saw Katara. Jia backed away, then turned and ran.

"Wait!" She heard a call behind her. She kept running. But of course, she would just run into trees too close together to navigate through. Defeated, she stopped and turned around, to see Katara running in her direction.

"What happened to you?"

As she woke up, Katara noticed splashing coming from the river. Seeing Jia's sleeping bag empty, she knew she must have gone out for a morning swim. However, when she looked towards the river, she saw why Jia always covered herself so much. Her arms were untouched, but all along her back, her legs, and Katara knew the front must be no exception, were badly burned in all different places. Different colors indicated different times of skin-to-fire contact. As Katara gasped, Jia turned around. The front of her was much worse.

For a reason known, Jia began to run.

"Wait!" Katara called, as she ran to follow her.

"What do you want, Katara?"

"You know what I want!"

Jia sighed and sat on a nearby rock. Katara knelt beside her.

"When my dad died, I was released to the custody of... this bad man. I was forced to obey his every will. If I didn't, another scar would be added to my collection. I've tried to refuse so many times, but it's all been in vain."

Katara bent some water over and began to rub the glowing water on her body. Jia just shook her head.

"These are scars, Katara. They can't be waterbent away. They're here for life."

"I know, Jia. But I'm doing this as a favor to a friend. This will help protect your body from future burns."

"A friend?"

"Of course. So why aren't your arms burnt at all?"

"My master told me once that they had much better uses than collecting scars."

"Well, at least your life isn't run by your scars."

YES IT IS! She wanted to shout. IF I DIDN'T HAVE THESE I WOULDN'T BE TRACKING DOWN THE AVATAR RIGHT NOW!

Jia smiled, but looking down, she continued. "A few days ago, my master ordered me to do the unthinkable." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Katara, have you ever had a secret so bad you couldn't tell anyone, even if you really wanted to?" Katara nodded. "You have to keep this secret for me, even if it's just this small hint of it. You can't tell anyone, alright? Promise?"

"I promise."

"You have to swear it!" Jia begged.

"I swear."

Again...REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	4. The Gift

Me: So today is my Birthday! So I decided to give _you_ guys a birthday present. Aren't I so generous? lol But I would like to thank all who reviewed! You 2 are my favorites! Go to the bottom for your special mentions! But still read!

Disclaimer: Mwahaha! I own Avatar! Hahaha!

Jia: Um, actually, you just own me.

Bryke: Yeah, we own Avatar!

Me: …Grrr…

The next morning, Jia woke with a jolt. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Very. Bad.

She got up, noticing that once again she was the first one up. She walked over to the edge of the river, listening for the sound of anything suspicious. She noticed a rustle to her left. Turning to face it, battle ready, she waited for the intruder to approach. Another rustle came from the bushes.

The place that had contained the rustle was immediately consumed by orange flame as Jia shot a blast of fire from her fist.

"Why so defensive?" A sweet sounding voice asked her. She knew better.

"Cheng, what are you doing here." She asked coldly, as she brought down the fire so there were no more that leftover burn marks. She walked over to her personal guard, frowning.

Cheng had been assigned as her personal guard to make sure she wasn't escaping when Jia had moved into the palace. His short, brown-black hair, with bits of black marks at the tips was proof that his job had been exciting. The muscle he had developed over the four years she had been living there reminded Jia of how many times he had to carry her back to her room and lock her in there for an hour. After a few months he had been assigned the task of boarding up her window. All that had been left was a few inches of window for her to look out upon, not nearly enough room to escape.

"Longwei." He answered.

"The Fire Lord's head admiral?"

"Yes. He told me to say that he will be visiting, along with his head soldiers Houjin and Hung. Soon. Ah! And I see you've found them already. Good girl. The Fire Lord will be pleased to hear the news."

"He better be. This isn't easy, you know."

"Aw, little Jia's grown a heart."

"At least I can!"

"Watch your tongue! My fire can hurt you just as bad as Ozai's and you know it."

Jia paused. "Very well." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the friends stirring. She gasped. "They're waking up! Quick, look like we're fighting!" She whispered. A grin came to Cheng's face as he sent a slice of fire in her direction. Appalled, Jia did a backwards handstand out of the way. She looked to Cheng's face with pure hatred.

"NO FIRE!" She shouted. "You know I don't like to use it!"

"Too bad!" Cheng sneered as he punched more flames in her direction. She easily avoided them and sent fire of her own back towards him, who avoided it too.

The faux-fight went on this way for a few more minutes when a new voice entered the mix off battle cries, insults, and crackling fire.

"STOP!"

The fighting firebenders looked over to see Aang as the one who had cried out the demand, Katara, Sokka, and Toph behind them, looking confused and appalled.

Jia looked down at her feet, but then her expression of shame shifted into a scowl as her head shot towards the guard.

"Leave. NOW!" She ordered. Glaring, Cheng slowly obeyed.

Jia glared until he was out of sight. Looking down, she sighed. Her back to the others, she walked over to one of the trees that had been blackened, turned, and slid down the side of it into a sitting position.

There was silence.

Sokka broke it.

"So what? You're a Firebender! What do we do with her now, huh? Keep her as a pet to warn the Fire Nation of our wrath! Or just get rid of her!"

"We can't just get rid of her, she'd spill to the Fire Lord." Toph sneered.

"Stop it!" Katara screamed. The two stared at her (Toph just stared in the direction her voice was coming from). She knelt down next to the almost-to-tears firebender and placed her hand on her shoulder. It was comforting to Jia. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Katara's right, Sokka." Aang joined. "The person Jia was fighting was obviously a guard for someone of high class, maybe the princess, prince, heck, it could have been the Fire Lord's guard for all we know! Point is she very well saved us."

"But why would he even come here if no one knows who we are or that you're alive?" Sokka interrogated.

"I..." Jia started. "...don't have such a good reputation in the Fire Nation. Ever since I ran away, people have suspected that I support other nations. Cheng over there was just warning me that I needed a check-up."

"Speak English, please?" Toph begged.

"Tomorrow, more guards of even higher ranking class will come to make sure I haven't been up to anything."

"Well we better be ready."

"Well, what about the Firebender thing! How'd you explain that? Huh?" Sokka interrogated.

Jia sighed, and actually told them the truth.

"My mother was a Firebender, my father was from the Earth Kindom. My mother was already married, but she loved my father. When she had me, she gave me to my father and told everyone the baby was her husband's, but had died of a rare illness. But she was hired by the Fire Lord to help burn down the city my father lived in. She agreed. I, unfortunately, was given the eviler of the elements. I never wanted it, though." She admitted.

"Well tomorrow we're gonna kick some major Fire Nation-"

"NO!" Jia screamed. "You can't, they're too powerful. You have to make a cave underground and hide in there until the coast is clear. Trust me, you don't want to face them. Especially when they are high in ranks with the Fire Lord."

"THAT!... actually sounds like a good idea."

**Next Chapter:**

_**What will happen…when Longwei comes to visit? And why is someone missing in action? **_**Who**_** is missing in action? What dark, disturbing event happened in Jia's past involving handcuffs?**_

**Have a guess? Review!**

Reviews:

Sun Daughter: First of all thanks for being the very first reviewer! Virtual cookie 4 u! I'd also like to thank you for the tips, I'll be more careful about that from now on. And thanks for the compliments!

loveisamystery01: Thanks for entering the magical land of reviewing! Isn't it nice here? I'd also like to thank you for the nice review. I _will_ keep updating.

Come on. Review. You know ya wanna. *pokes.* Come on. Review. Review. Review. Review. I'll keep saying it 'till you review. Review. Review…


	5. Handcuffs

Welcome back to the Avatar game show! I'm your host, WhiteLotusBlossom547! Now we are here with (insert reader's name here) and they withstood a long time with chapter 3 of a story written by me while I came up with a different story for a different fandom and was writing and revising! Big Voice, tell them what they've won!

**Well, Kara, they've won an all new Chapter of Dark Secret!**

_Multiple screams, cheers, and a certain foaming sound coming from a certain fan are heard. _Oh, stop it! You're making me blush! And, Disclaimer, as always, tell them what I don't have!

**Kara does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

Alright everyone! Now that's cleared up, why don't we get on with the show...I mean story!

Back and forth, back and forth. Jia paced, her friends watching her. Well, most of them, anyway. Katara had been sent to gather firewood an hour ago! And she still wasn't back yet. What if Longwei had gotten to her and her corpse was burning somewhere in the woods? Back and forth, back and forth, she paced, as the millions of ideas of where Katara could be flashed through her head. None had a happy ending. This was a disaster!

Back and forth, back and forth, she stopped suddenly.

"Guys," Jia tried to sound calm, but her voice was still unnaturally high. "if she isn't back by now then she won't be back until after Longwei is gone. SO JUST SINK IN THE GROUND ALREADY UNLESS YOU WANT YOURSELF BURNT TO A CRISP!" She started pacing again, rubbing her head.

Longwei was close, she could feel it. She could feel his smirk make an invisible imprint in the back of her head. She could feel the heat coming from his hands. She could feel the evilness inside his cold heart. After four years of Longwei, Cheng, Azula and Ozai, you could practically feel them from a mile away, silently taunting you.

Without a word, but instead shocked looks on their faces, the three were sunk into the ground by Aang's earthbending. Jia took a deep breath.

"I know you're there, Longwei! So come out already!" She shouted. Her friends would never be able to hear her, a few feet underground.

A clapping sound could be heard behind her and she jerked around to see Longwei and his helpers Houjin and Hung, by-the-book twins. They were relatively new, but they were also strong, smart, and showed an eagerness to work for the admiral. Likewise, Longwei let them become his little supporters, backup, intimidation, anything Longwei needed, he got from those two.

Longwei was a broud-shouldered, heavily built man. His strong muscles were outlined under his shirt. His shoulder-length hair was pitch black and choppy. There were wrinkles on his face from the multiple times when he frowned, scowled, and was just plain mad. Yet today he wore an evil grin. He was only about thirty years old, but had been training and promoting himself since he was fifteen years old, a trait Jia strongly disliked.

"Ah, Jia. So successful so soon?"

"So questionable so soon?" She shot back. The grin turned into mock sadness.

"Oh, Jia, I'm insulted! Still have that grudge against me?"

"You gave your life to the Fire Lord at around my age. If I were you I would have spat in his face and stomped out!"

Longwei knew what Jia thought about him. Jia knew, for she had made several remarks and insults about him. She would give anything to have had the choice he had, and yet he works for the most vicious man alive, making him vicious in the process.

The innocent smile spread across his face. "But Jia, I'm only the Fire Lord's head admiral!" Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. They played this angry game often.

"Yea, and I'm only the Fire Lord's puppet!" She said, mimicking his innocent look and voice.

Innocence turned to evil as the smile shifted. "Alright, enough of this. Where's the Avatar? The Fire Lord wants to know."

"Why would he want to know that?" Jia stood with her arms crossed, standing her ground. There was no reason to know right now where the Avatar was, it hadn't been that long since she found him.

"He's planning to attack him and his friends in a week."

"A week! At least give me three, two weeks to soften them up a little more!"

"Oh, Jia, of all people you know that the more time you ask for, the less you get."

"No duh! Helloooooo!" Jia gestured to her body. They weren't visible, but she could see Longwei understood what she was gesturing to.

Longwei began walking closer, scowling. "You deserve those scars. Defying your Fire Lord so many times. It disgusts me."

"This whole thing disgusts me!"

"Now, now, Jia. Once this task is completed perhaps the Fire Lord will pity your soft heart and not engulf it in flames." Soft heart. She _had _become softer over this experience, at least that's how it may have seemed to Longwei. But Jia was always caring, _soft-hearted _he may have put it. Jia suddenly noticed, though, that the evil look was back in Longwei's eyes, and she knew something bad was coming. "Let's see if we can harden it up a bit."

He was close to her now, close enough to take her hands by the wrists and lift them up to face-level.

"Now, if the Fire Lord tells you to do something, what do you do?"

"Nothing!" She spat, something she wished she could do without it hurting her.

Then she noticed it.

Heat. Heat was releasing from Longwei's hands. Heat was slowly engulfing the spot where Longwei's hands held her wrists. Just Heat. But it still hurt.

"Agh!"

"What was that answer again?"

_Don't say it, Jia. It's just what he wants, you can handle another scar…so hot…you can handle it, Jia! Just focus…the heat…can't…stand…the…heat…_

"Do it! When he asks for something I do it!" She caved, ashamed, expecting the pain to go away. But it didn't. Longwei just kept talking.

"If the Fire Lord orders you to capture the Avatar, what do you do?"

The heat grew hotter. Too hot.

"Capture him!"

"And what do you do with the extras?"

As hot as fire. Jia gasped, eyes widening when she realized he didn't know what the answer was. Ozai had never even told her what to do with the others!

"I-I don't know!" She admitted.

Hotter. Hotter. Hotter. Jia gasped again, breathing hard.

"Use the fire, Jia! Use the fire!" He growled.

It was at the same time she realized what Longwei wanted her to say that the answer erupted from his hands, demonstrating on and punishing Jia. She knew the answer now, but she could barely bring herself to say it.

Fire.

Her hands, her wrists were on fire.

"BURN THEM!" She screamed, a tear flowing down her face. Longwei let go of her wrists while throwing her to the ground. She slowly got up, hands clutching her chest. She looked down where fire had made home for a few seconds, but a few seconds was enough to leave its mark. Her wrists were stained light red, but, much to her surprise, were soon surrounded by glowing water.

"What's going on here?" Screamed Longwei, obviously angry. "Who's there?"

As the water slid off her wrist and to the grass below, a shocked Jia was looking at perfectly fine wrists. The red was gone; it was as if it had never even existed. She had seen this magic before... but where?

Suddenly, it all became clear.

_"These are scars, Katara. They can't be waterbent away. They're here for life."_

_"I know, Jia. But I'm doing this as a favor to a friend. This will help protect your body from future burns."_

_"A friend?"_

_"Of course. So why aren't your arms burnt at all?"_

_"My master told me once that they had much better uses than collecting scars."_

Frantically Jia looked over at the direction the water had come from, which was the waterfall. A faint figure could be made out behind the water. Brown and red could be seen as a blob of colors with no outlines. But when the water opened like a door, the blob became clear.

Wet, dark brown hair, long, red skirt and one-shouldered top, tan skin. She was at Jia's side almost instantly.

"Katara! How long have you been there?" Jia exclaimed as Katara examined her wrists for any untreated burn marking.

"You really think I was just going to leave you to face this person without any help? You wouldn't let me, so I've been hiding behind the waterfall for an hour."

Jia was shocked at Katara's actions. She had been trying to help her? Why did she look like she was sorry for her? She had just heard the most devastating news. Jia was a traitor, she had been working for the Fire Lord, tricked them, especially that she was supposed to capture the Avatar!

"And... you don't hate me?"

Katara looked at her as if she was insane. "Jia, I'm not that stupid. I can piece puzzles together pretty easily. It's Ozai, isn't it? The one who gave you all those scars and forced you to come to us. You don't want to, do you?"

"I...-" Katara smiled.

"Jia!" A bark brought her back to the reality of the danger before them. She turned to face Longwei. "You know the rules. Any extras...?"

Jia swallowed. "...must be burned."

"And...? Anything you need to do? Or would you like me to do it for you?" As he spoke, a wave of fire headed toward Katara. Something clicked in Jia's mind. Thinking fast, she jumped in front of Katara and made the fire dissolve around her arms.

"The law says any extras from other nations captured on missions regarding the rise of the Fire Naiton will be done away with by the Fire Lord himself exactly seven days after their imprisonment. Ozai won't be pleased to hear that you have been defying his laws." Jia smirked; proud she had outsmarted Longwei using the law of his own nation.

Longwei glared at the fourteen year old. "Very well." A grumbling sound escaped Longwei's lips as he was reminded of the law. Then his speaking became clearer. "Place her under arrest. I'll deliver her to the palace where she will await a week for the judgment of the Fire Lord. As is his instruction."

Given a pair of handcuffs, Jia walked over to Katara and began to hastily whisper so low that Longwei couldn't even hear as she put them on. "In no less than five days there will be a full moon. I want you to escape that night and come straight here. There's a secret cave behind the waterfall. You should be safe there if we're already gone. And don't struggle with these handcuffs. You understand?" Katara couldn't nod her head, as Longwei was standing a few feet away, but it shone in her eyes that she would obey. Jia finished tying a chain to the handcuffs and gave the chain to Longwei. Jia winced as she remembered why the handcuffs were bloodstained.

She had only been ten.

FLASHBACK

In her first attempt to escape, Jia had already made it outside the main wall. She panted, as that had been very hard work, but the rain that had been falling felt good. Not long after had she realized that after she had gone through the garden a guard had spotted her and was making his way, along with others, after her.

She started running hard.

They ran harder.

She started running fast.

They were faster.

She tripped over a stone.

They did not trip.

Soon she was being picked up by one of the guards, Cheng, she thought was his name. He got out some handcuffs, starting at her wrist and going uo her arm about two inches. These were connected like a triangle, one chain going across, the other two meeting in the middle. One was much longer than the other, so the guard could pull her wherever he wanted her to go.

Because they were new, they were shiny and all, but they were also painful. The black metal had really no wiggle room. If you connected the tip of your middle finger and the tip of your thumb in a circle around your other wrist, it was barely larger than that. Whenever she was pulled around, the part closest to her would create bruises where the metal touched the skin.

She tried resisting, but the guard was too strong. If she tried, she would just be dragged, which was even more painful.

The guard had decided to test out the hold for them first, being 'new' and all. He let out an evil laugh. She wished she could back away from the emerging men, but all Jia could do was be was terrified as all the guards took park in ripping off her shoes, leggings, even her dress, from her innocent body. Trying to resist them and begging them to stop was doing no good. They continued to rip the seams. She was left in nothing more than her undergarments. She blushed; children's undergarments were nothing more than a few bandages covering the chest and the bottom half of her body's underwear were bandages wrapped short, like very short shorts. These revealed much, as most could guess. It revealed her shoulders, her flat belly, her arms, her thighs, her legs. These were no clothes to wear in the rain.

They burned the clothes, right there. They cheered as the remains were either left on the ground as ash or rose to the sky as smoke. Jia feared what they were going to do next. She was right to. It was the only time of the night they let go of the chain. They all gathered around her in a circle and took turns pushing her into someone else. They kept shouting and smiling a smile that made Jia most uncomfortable. On of them took her by her stomach and lifted her up, flailing her like an old doll, back and forth, then set her back down. This made her stomach ache as the other guards followed his example.

The embarrassment didn't stop there as the pushed her down into the mud and made her roll around in it, by jerking her around with the handcuff chain. Her mouth had the most awful taste in it. Some of the other guards helped the guard holding the chain by kicking her, not too hard, but she was still being tugged by the wrists and kicked by people, forced to be coated in multiple layers of mud. Then they pulled her up, again by the wrists, all the guards but one went over to one area.

So in the freezing, pouring rain, (and it was raining so hard the raindrops hurt her head) Cheng made her walk in a circle for over an hour. He would sometimes pull on her, jerking her forwards. Sometimes, he would stop, and if she walked past him, he would forcefully pull her back hard. He would force her to run faster than she could, and sometimes he would make her do silly things, like dance and shake around. The guards laughed as she was ordered to shake her butt. Of course she had to obey. Obeying was torture, as the guards decided to walk closer whenever she was ordered to do that. Cheng made her do it more often.

The last time she was forced to do that, the guards were in a tight circle around her, already touching her before she had to expand her body more, having her body touching theirs even more. Some of the guards made her do it even longer, by grabbing her butt by the bindings, squeezing it hard for a firm grip for a few moments, and then moving it around against theirs like she was moving to a dance. Sometimes just brushing against them, but that's normally just how it started. Then they would bring her to them harder, more violently, forcefully having her butt grinded again theirs. They would normally assist their hands by having their body move around too. She wished she could see who was doing this to her before whoever it was turned her to face him then back her into another person. Sometimes she got her wish, but not in a good way. They instead grinded against her so that both of their fronts were touching, instead of her back to his front. She had been crying even harder by now than she already had, and begged them to stop. But before they would stop, the guards would use their tight circle to their advantage.

Jia twisted her head around as the guards had stopped, hoping some spirit had heard her wish. But no. Instead, they all backed in closer. Jia didn't like the look on their faces. Soon, all of their butts were touching hers, whether it be the front, back, or side of her thigh, Jia couldn't tell who was where. But then, at the same time they pushed against her, and grabbed onto some part of her body. The person in front of her got her shoulders, behind her got her stomache, and most others either got her thigh, her upper stomach, or even her small breast. And all began to grind. About five men forcing their butts to rub against the one of a helpless ten year old, pulling her in different directions, although that didn't matter as much, since everyone was so close. This lasted a couple more minutes, and Jia's lower body was sore to no end. Finally, after about a half an hour, the guards went back to the one area, and Jia walked in the circle once again, at Cheng's command.

The men all laughed at her the whole time. Calling her things like 'brat'. Although the rain assisted in getting the mud off, whenever she was close to clean the guards would boo, pick up a handful of mud, and throw it at her.

If she ever disobeyed an order, Cheng would call her a bitch and push her back down to the now bloodstained ground. It was hard for her to get back on her feet.

Needless to say, she was miserable.

When they were finally done, the mud-and-bruise covered girl was pulled back to the palace. Even then, the torture didn't stop. She pushed by the other guards constantly. Once, the guard holding the chain told them to knock it off, and Jia thought she was finally saved from the guards pushing and shoving. But instead the guard smirked and sprinted forward for about five seconds. But that was enough for Jia to be knocked off her feet, pulled to the ground and dragged a by her bloody wrists.

She was finally back to her room. Compared to the torture outside, this place was a haven. The shackles were finally removed, the guards finally left her alone, and she wrapped her red hands in bandages she made out of her clothes that hadn't been burned that were still in her room. She also had to wrap her knee, her elbow, a long scrape on her leg, and wipe off a cut on her face, for they had also started to bleed, most likely when she was pulled to the groundLooking at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked as if she had been to Ozai and back. And that was saying something, considering that Ozai was the devil in human form, or at least Jia saw it that way. She sat down on her bed.

She was freezing.

She was bruised.

She was covered in mud.

She was bleeding.

She was sore.

She was embarrassed, no, humiliated.

She put her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

Just like she did every night.

END FLASHBACK

That's why Jia told Katara not to struggle. If she did...

Jia nearly shed a single tear at the thought. Although, of course, doing that in front of Longwei would result in something terrible for Katara.

_Never show that you are close to anybody. Never _be _close to anybody. _He had once told her. _Weakness only makes others stronger. Show weakness, Jia, and I will personally destroy it for you._

If Katara did struggle, she may experience what Jia had, even with the same shackles. It even looked like rain tonight. Oh, the sick irony.

"Houjin, Hung!" Longwei called. They were instantly at his side. "Here, one of you, take the chain, one of you…keep her company." He glanced at Jia and smirked. "Now, now, Jia. Doesn't it bring back memories? These _were_ once your shackles. But don't get jealous, dear child. You'll _always_ have your shackles. You claimed them the day you shed that blood."

Katara looked horrified at Jia. Jia, however, just saw this out of the corner of her eye, as she looked sadly at the pieces of metal, and then transformed her gaze to hate, bringing her eyes to look up at Longwei.

She was witnessing Katara being pulled away by bloodstained handcuffs.

Alright, so the flashback, _not_ my fav thing in the world, I'm not someone who normally writes stuff like that, you know, intense and disturbing, but I figured someone with a _Dark_ Secret needed a _Dark_ past. So...yeah. But other than that, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. Trust me, it sucked a _lot_ more before I went back and edited. :) Tip of Fanfiction: ALWAYS edit/revise.

So there was only _ONE _reviewer on the last chapter! WHY? Hopefully maybe I'll get maybe, i dunno, 3 reviews for this one at least? Pretty please with sugar on top? You would end up on the super-de-duper-extra-special-spectacular-de-gavaganza...

WALL OF REVIEWERS!

So, here goes...

**Mysterydrew: **You were ABSOLUTELY right. There was massive trouble. Way to go you for the trouble-predicting-ness! You win...

**A VIRTUAL PLATE OF COOKIES! :)**

**Coming up next chapter on Dark Secret:**

**What happens when the gang comes up from their hole, and they realize Katara _still_ isn't there?**

See ya next time! Hope you enjoyed!

~Kara

(yep, that's my name, don't wear it out!)


	6. Coast Clear

I have a story here to tell

About a girl who was unwell.

That was a lie, she was perfectly fine,

She just needed an excuse for the chapter of short...ine.

She also needed a rhyme right there,

So she made one up, if you were unaware.

If she owned the series of Avatar,

She would have traveled very far

To a land that doesn't even exist,

Called Fan-a-hoola-owner-bist-

kataang-to-garash-moshkalike,

but it doesn't exist, so Avatar belongs to Bryke.

So as I'm positive you can bet,

Here it is,

A new chapter of Dark Secret.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It just…it just wasn't possible. One of her only friends in the world. She was just…_gone_…

It was her own fault.

She should've gone out looking. She should've made sure everyone was there. She should've never let her leave for firewood.

If only she hadn't found them, maybe she would still be there. Maybe, just maybe, they would already be far away from this place.

Jia's eyes were glued to the spot. The spot Longwei took Katara away, headed towards the palace. Towards imprisonment, hatred, and torture.

She could feel her eyes watering up. She was so _stupid_! Why had she ever defied Longwei with her first answer, saying _nothing_ instead of what he had wanted to hear? Why had she woken up that morning to go swimming, and then told Katara why she had her scars? Then Katara never would've hidden behind that waterfall, healed Jia's hands…

Gotten captured.

She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. It was as if her they made her stronger, happier, more powerful.

How weak would she be if this plan was a success?

She got too attached. She was always told at the palace that if you get yourself too attached to a place, a town, then she would never be able to burn it down. The royal family, of course, had perfect examples.

Jia could see that Azula had gotten attached to her father in a way. She had actually considered him a father _figure_. In Jia's opinion? He could never be capable of love, no matter how hard Azula tried to earn it.

Ozai could never show attachment to his children.

FLASHBACK

A year.

Jia had already been here a year.

She had gone through training time and time again until she was perfect at almost every form. She had witnessed torture of broken survivors until they were nothing but a ghost of what they used to be.

She had also started getting more and more scars. Her _collection_, as she called it.

So there she was, in her room, doing absolutely nothing in-particular. Just sitting in front of a candle, making the flame go up and down, up and down. One would think she was bored, but really, she was ecstatic. Ozai had called off training for the day. No special orders, no more burns. Just a day in her room.

Although, she wished Zuko or Iroh would come around.

They were the nicest people here. Zuko was about one year older than her, and very nice. She knew he had a caring heart, and she believed he would be a great Fire Lord one day. Especially compared to his sister, Azula, who was almost as cruel as her father. Iroh was equally as kind. He always had good wisdom for Jia, proverbs, poems, that helped her through. Sometimes he brought her some tea and they would sit and chat about nothing in particular.

However, they hadn't come around yet today.

Right on cue, a guard opened the metal door to her room. It was Cheng, of course. He was, after all, her personal guard. Without saying a word, he grabbed her and started to run. Out of her room, down the multiple hallways of the palace, right, left, this way and that.

"Where are you taking me?" Jia asked, trying to catch her breath. Cheng was running too fast, she could barely keep up. But if she stopped, he would just drag her. She started to notice that others were also running in the same direction.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered, not bothering to look back.

Jia frowned, but kept running. Suddenly, the halls started to look familiar. The paintings on them, they were significant. They were headed towards the Agni Kai room.

Jia couldn't see past Cheng, but could just look around to see how close they were getting. They were close. Closer, closer…

Cheng drew back the curtain and pulled Jia in roughly. Almost everyone in the palace, all the workers, generals, admirals, and other war leaders, all the guards, too, everyone was there.

With guards at each exit, Cheng let go of Jia's hands. She found Iroh in the front row.

"Iroh!" She called, coming up to his side. He looked to her and smiled. But something was wrong. It wasn't his normal smile. It was sad. "Iroh, what's going on? Where's Zuko?" She looked around for the familiar face, but couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd.

"He wished to go into the war meeting yesterday. He spoke out against the Fire Lord's plan. So now…"

Jia gasped, put her hand over her mouth, and shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly as the realization dawned on her. "No, no! He can't fight him, Iroh! He can't be like me. Iroh, everyone knows it. If Zuko fights his father…" She swallowed, looking up at the small figure on the platform. "…he'll lose.

The music started, signaling it was time to begin. The ultimate Fire Duel was beginning. Ozai and Zuko turned at the same time. Instead of looking ready to fight, Zuko only looked horrified. He kneeled, begging his father for forgiveness.

_It won't work, Zuko. He has no heart._ Jia thought.

Azula looked entertained, Iroh looked away.

But Jia couldn't look away as Ozai burned his son like he had to her so many times. She could hear his scream echo throughout the room. But this was different. There was no way he could hide his scar.

It was on his face.

Jia shed a single tear. Zuko, with his newly scarred face looked towards his sister, then his uncle, then at her. She looked sadly back at him.

It was then Jia knew.

Ozai was incapable of love.

END FLASHBACK.

"The coast is clear!" Shouted Jia, as loud as she possible could, a few minutes after Katara had disappeared past the trees. She could finally bring herself to say it; she had been trying ever since Katara left. But she just couldn't find her voice. It was still so unreal.

Just a few seconds later, a hole appeared in the ground mere feet away from her. The three people who weren't there for those ten minutes of misery came up.

They still had no idea how much ten minutes could change something.

"Are they really gone?" Sokka asked. Jia just nodded. Yes, _they_ were gone. And they took Katara.

She heard many sighs of relief.

"They didn't hurt you at all? The check-up went smoothly? We're safe?" Toph wondered.

Jia just nodded again. The three of them sighed in relief.

She had to lie. She still had to gain their trust. She was still on her mission. Well, part of it was as smooth as it could possibly get. The other part…

Aang was the first one to notice the absence of a certain team-member.

"Where's Katara?"

Jia received questionable looks.

"I can't feel her. I thought you said she'd be back by now?" Toph interrogated.

"She... she..." Needless to say, Jia was struggling how to tell her teammates what had become of their friend. So instead of explaining, she merely closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Aang, I'm so sorry." She knew Aang had a crush on Katara. And as a matter of fact, she couldn't fathom how _Katara_ didn't know. It was about as obvious as a boulder in the middle of a meadow of Fire Lilies.

"Why are you sorry? What happened to Katara!" He desperately yelled.

Tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, Jia sank to the ground. Sokka wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. Toph was trying to decipher her heartbeat and her shaking, getting down on her hands and knees, feeling the ground constantly. Aang was on the other side of her than the one Sokka was on, begging her to tell him the story.

"Jia, please." Sokka begged. "We _need_ to know." Jia looked into Sokka's eyes first, then Aang's, seeing the love and distress in both of theirs. Then she just looked at the ground.

"She... she suspected something was up. She wouldn't let me face this man on my own. She w-was hiding behind the waterfall." Sobbing, Jia attempted to explain.

"What happened next? Come on Jia, tell us!" Aang tugged on her arm.

"Longwei spotted her. She, they t-took her away in handcuffs, to the palace."

The light rain began to fall, as if the spirits were crying for Katara. Aang started crying, too. Toph's blind eyes widened, and she started scrambling, hoping that her heart rate had quickened, hoping she was lying. Sokka rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her, though he was tearing up, too. Burying her head in her curled up knees. Jia sobbed more.

"This is all my fault."

And she knew it was. She would take a million blows from Ozai if it would mean everyone was free and happy again.

As days passed, everyone gave up hope that Katara would get out of that godforsaken palace.

Everyone except Jia.

She knew one of these days, the truth would come out. They'd be reunited, even if Jia ended up losing the most important thing to her.

Her friends.

* * *

That was the chapter that was said

That was written when I was lazy in bed

Just doing nothing on a cold summers day

When I decided to write, and get some fans to stay

This chapter wasn't all that eventful

But it's promosed the next will be more...eventfull...

You know what, I'm getting sick of rhymes,

I don't want to have to make them anytime.

What, why am I still speaking just like Dr. Seuss?

This is a strand that can't be cut loose.

Someone help, I cant stop speaking in rhyme!...

YAY!

Ok, here I go!

Lone Fairytale: Thanks! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! It's kinda uneventful... but sometimes there just has to be fillers. I'm glad you enjoy the bits at the beginning, maybe I'll have a career as a comedian someday. :)

Psycho Sabs: I'm glad. I hate it when I'm revising and look at a character's actions or something and realize "What was I thinking? They would _never_ do that!" Thanks. PS. The cake tasted fantastic. :)

Mysterydrew: Okay, you are my hero. So far you've reviewed my story _twice_. Virtual cupcakes special for you! Yes, the foaming sound was the shemale (sorry, I couldn't tell :)) from Kyoshi Island. Cross your fingers that Jia will save the day! And yes, Katara - MIA :)

So maybe we can bring it up to 10 reviews? That's only 4! I hate asking for reviews, but...

Pretty please with sugar and candy and sprinkles and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a cherry on top?


	7. Three Wishes

Before I start _anything_, I would just like to say this:

If you are a reader of my Teen Titans fanfic, _Haunted_, I apologize, I know I keep updating this and that only has the prologue, but I'm really passionate about this story right now, and when I figure some things out for _Haunted_, I will let all know. If you like Teen Titans, are a fan of BB/Rae, and happen to be looking for a good haunting, check it out!

And now that's done, I'm gonna go have a little conversation with my cast and Disclaimer. Hey! Everyone get over here!

Everyone: Yeah?

So, what we need is a new chapter of Dark Secret! Now here's what I need. I need emotion, I need bending, I need horror. So you all are gonna give be that and more, okay?

Everone: Cool!

Sokka: Eh, maybe.

Don't you make me take boomerang.

Sokka: _Gasps._ Not boomerang!

_And_ space sword!

Sokka: I'll be good!

Katara: Hey, just wondering, when do I come back into the story again?

Just be patient. I can't reveal this now. You'll know soon enough.

Jia: Okay, then. Let's get on with the Disclaimer so we can all get back to the story.

Aang: I agree. Let's go!

Ehem, disclaimer?

Disclaimer: Right. Kara does not own Avatar, blah blah blah. She only owns Jojo.

Jia: It's Jia.

Disclaimer: Does it matter.

Jia: May I?

Of course.

Jia: _Blasts disclaimer with Fireballs._

Alright, while Jia's doing that, let's get to this story!

Dark Secret: Chapter Six

Three Wishes

* * *

Fog.

It's all Jia could see around her. This great, big fog. She was walking through the fog, only wondering where she was. She had just been crying on the ground in the meadow, and now…

The fog started getting thinner as she advanced, so she started running. Running, never getting tired. She kept running until she couldn't see anymore fog, it was all gone. Vanished. She looked back at it, but there was no fog there. It was like it had never even existed.

What she _did_ see, however, was a hallway. It was small, almost like a box, no doors anywhere. There were red walls, curtains, the carpet was red. The Fire Nation symbol on the walls. She looked around in horror. The symbol grew in number, plastered, layered on the walls. She ran, trying to get out, trying to look for an exit in the hallway, somewhere she could get out. But she couldn't. There were no doors, no windows. Nothing at all.

With each symbol added they grew bigger, as if stronger. She clutched her head, kneeling down, bringing her head close to the floor, bending her body. They hurt, they hurt so badly. Each time one was added, it would sting. She clutched at her ebony hair. Her hands tensed. Her eyes closed tight. The pain grew with the size, pulled at her burns. Brought back the pain, the searing pain. She let go of her head and put all weight on her arms as she put her palms to the floor.

Suddenly, the pain ceased. Her hands were wrapped with a strange liquid. She looked up, only to see red liquid, around her hands as if they were the handcuffs she wore those years ago. Suddenly, she gasped as realization hit her.

She brought her head up, only to find blood.

It was covering the floor. Arrows of blood were coming down walls. It dripped from the ceiling. The blood shackles pulled her to the ground, she groaned in pain as she hit the floor with a thud, her body laying there. She struggled, finally breaking free. No sooner, though, was the liquid wrapping around her waist from behind her, pulling her back, going at a high speed, hitting the far wall. She screamed, hitting the wall with incredible force. The blood circled around her body, roaming, going inside her burns, tightening. It was a searing pain, one that made her wish she would just die and get over it. But she didn't. She struggled, and once again broke free. It tried to grab her again, pulling on her hair, but she slipped out of its grasp.

The blood was filling the room now. Slowly, it wasn't even a foot deep yet. But it was still filling. She looked around, desperate for an escape. Then, something caught her eye. Two doors at the other end of the hallway that hadn't been there before. Without thinking, she ran.

The blood kept attacking, and it kept slowly filling the room, but she just kept running.

She struggled on the handle, desperately trying to push it open. She looked back in fear, only to find her friends, made out of blood, looking like they were drowning in it. She stood there in horror, reaching their hands out to her madly. She pushed harder on the red doors. Their golden handles had inscribed symmetrical dragons on them. Finally, it budged.

Jia stumbled through the big, bright red doors. A bright light greeted her as she walked. She closed the door on the hallway, breathing hard. She rested there a second, she was soaked in blood, her green dress stained. She took one last deep breath, then looked into the room.

Then she met a sight that took her breath away.

There was a table, with chairs around it. But no one was at the table, they were sitting on a bench. It was her mom and dad, talking as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them. As if her mother had never burned down the house her father was in, killing him in the process. Sitting next to both of them was Katara, and at their feet were Sokka, Toph, and Aang. The two were telling a story, Jia recognized it as the story of how the two met. Then they seemed to notice her presence.

"Surprise!"

"Dad? You're alive?" Jia questioned. She knew her dad had been dead for four years, but she put that at the back of her mind. She blinked, believing her eyes were deceiving her. But when they reopened, it was not the same scene.

It was the same room, the same people, but not the same happy atmosphere. In the time it had taken for her to close and open her eyes, the room had been engulfed in flame.

Her friends, her parents, they were all perishing as the fire devoured their skin. Their hands were reaching up in desperation. Many screams were heard, then seemed to fade. A terrible smell filled the air. Jia ran through the fire, hoping to find them, to save them. But all she found was herself, in a huge rock cave, on a small island of earth, surrounded by lava.

This couldn't be happening!

A sinister voice laughed behind her. She swiftly turned around, seeing a silhouette of a huge figure, like a shadow, but bright orange eyes were the only thing not black. Its fingers shot out, circling around Jia, grabbing her, going all over her body. It lifted her up, she could feel everything being done. She tried to yell, scream, protest in any way, but her body was immobile. The shadow ribbed her clothes off. Her bloodstained dress turned into a red party dress, strapless, one of the most elegant ever seen. The back was strange, corseted. The figure pulled it tight, she could barely breathe. Her hair was yanked on, being put in an intricate hairstyle. Her leggings and shoes were replaced with red flats. Hairpins dug into her scalp, her hair felt so tight. Many braids pulled into one bun. Each finger was like its own person. It engulfed her entire body, making it harder to breathe than before. She still couldn't move, she was just hanging there. Finally regaining control, Jia found herself being thrown back on the rock that was in the middle of all the lava. She groaned, sliding across it. When she finally stopped, she was near the edge.

Heat was rising off the lava, a few feet below. She groaned, getting up, walking towards the figure. The evil figure that had attacked her. Everything hurt so badly, Jia was stumbling, trying to balance. It was like the figure fed off her energy, leaving her weak. Her eyes began to make everything around her blur. She stumbled more, finally losing her balance, falling forward. Her hair was slightly undone now, a few braids hanging lose. She groaned.

She abruptly had a boost of energy, and, frustrated, pulled out all the braids, some completely coming undone. After she just sat there, frustrated with herself.

There was a voice, coming from the figure. It sounded deathly familiar.

It laughed. "You know what I just did, Jia? I claimed you. I control you, now. You belong to _me_."

Jia gasped, stood up, and lifted the skirt of her dress.

"No." She gasped, horrified. There it was, her first scar on her leg, the only one on her body at the moment. She could tell the figure was smiling. The scar began to glow orange, and for a moment, so did her eyes. She could feel her hands being raised, power being released from them, but she couldn't control herself. She couldn't see anything going on, either. It was just an orange blur. When it went away, she felt weak again, and collapsed to the ground. She laid there, on her stomach. Something soft, yet almost…crunchy?...had cushioned her fall. She opened her eyes to look at what it was, then sat up, horrified.

They were in a pile, all of them were. Their skin was peeled off, they were dead, they had been burned alive.

Her friends.

She gasped. "No, no, no…" She repeated over and over.

"It's going to happen, Jia. They'll be destroyed. And you'll be the one to kill them."

The Fire Nation symbol was being tattooed on her face, just appearing there. She kept repeated 'no' over and over…

"You're leading them to me, Jia. Your killing them. Slowly, their time is running out.

She was saying it louder.

"Tick tock. Time up, Jia."

She screamed. The figure smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

Jia jolted awake, surprised to see that the sleeping bags around her were empty. She ran her hand through her hair and rolled over on her stomach. She had nightmares before, but this one seemed so…real. So real it scared her knowing she was awake. She took calming, deep breaths and looked down at a note written into the earth.

'Make three wishes, birthday girl! Your fifteen today!

-Aang, Sokka, and Toph'

Jia scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She looked around the site for her friends, and noticed they were all swimming in the river. After stretching her arms, she walked over to the side of the river. Noticing her, they all waved and bid her a happy birthday.

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday?" She asked.

Sokka spoke first "Well, you were talking really loud, so we decided to talk to you, when we figured out, well, it seemed like you were having a nightmare. You kept tossing and turning, shouting some things…"

"What Snoozles means is, you kept muttering things like 'surprise' and 'happy birthday' in your sleep. Then we heard you say something like 'Happy birthday Jia', some mumbling, then 'fifteen'." Toph explained.

"Oh." She shrugged, but then dove into the water without question. When she resurfaced seconds later, she found that everyone else was staring at her as if she had just leaped out of a fifty foot tall tree without a care. She stared at them. "What?"

"Um, were you planning on swimming in your clothes?" Asked Sokka.

Jia looked down at herself, even wearing her shoes still. "Yea, I guess I was. Oh well, no point in taking them off now!" 'And letting you guys see my scars' she added inwardly.

They swam for most of the day. Jia impressed them all with climbing to the top of the waterfall, going to the edge, and cannonball-ing off of it, laughing the whole way down. This was the best birthday she had ever had. Well, since she was captured.

She had been ten when she was taken by Ozai. That meant four birthdays she had to endure with him. She could always look forward to birthday burns, some punches and kicks, being left with all the guards.

Normally on her birthday it was the same routine.

She would be woken up, dressed by a guard because 'it was her birthday, and she shouldn't have to deal with such inconveniences as dressing herself'. To bed she would just wear a nightgown and her underwear, so whatever 'lucky' guard got dressing duty that day had to put on her chest bindings, her dress, her leggings, her shoes. They would do her hair, as well, and give no mercy to her head. Once that was over with, she would be taken to breakfast with Ozai and Azula. She was given a bowl of rice and some tea, nothing abnormal besides the presence of the royal family.

She would deal with Ozai then, as he gave her burns, bruises, and whatever other 'gifts' he felt necessary. Then it was training time.

Afterwards she could look forward to an hour with the guards. The guards would have some fun with her, nowhere near the torture of the handcuff torture, but some methods were used.

Then, thanks to Iroh, she would be given a royal hair combing and some time to herself to bathe and be alone in her room.

Next she would have dinner alone. Nothing special, though it was different every night.

Then she was sent to her room for the night. Again, a guard helped her 'change'.

This birthday was different. She was actually enjoying herself. They spent some time swimming, talking, joking around, playing around, and the hours passed quickly. Because of the rain that had begun to pour, the friends were now all sitting around the campfire, using their sleeping bags as towels, playing a game Aang called 'three wishes'.

"How do you play?"

"We go around in a circle and say three things we want most. Then you act out what you want, but using your element. But you have to do something amazing at the end. The birthday girl goes last." He explained. "I wish for world peace, extended knowledge on all four of the bending arts, and a permanent home." He demonstrated each as he said it, using water to make a peace sign in the air, the symbols of the four nations using each element, and used earth to make a small house. "Your turn, Toph."

"Boring! I wish for the earth kingdom title of the best earthbender, more shoes with no bottoms, and the ability to see." Using earth, she made three objects; a belt with the earth kingdom on it, a shoe, and an eye. "I mean, my blindness helps my bending and all, but from time to time it would really be nice to be able to actually see what people's colors are, that sort of thing. Then again, it does make me the best earthbender ever. Sokka?"

"Well what do I do?" he complained.

"Just… I dunno, use yourself or things around you." Jia told him.

"Okay! I wish for a new boomerang," he pulled his boomerang out, making whooshing sounds, "greater martial art skills," he punched the air a few times, "and my awesomeness to be recognized by the world!" He just stood, hands on his hips, Jia guessed in an attempt to look awesome. There were many giggles and head shakes. He sat back down.

Wow, it was her turn. There was so much she wanted! But there was one thing she wanted more than anything.

"I only really wish for one thing."

"What is it?" Toph asked. Jia looked up to the stars, praying to any spirit who would hear her prayer.

"I wish for... freedom."

The gang stared at her, waiting for more information. "Freedom for what?" Aang asked.

"For so much!" Jia stood up. "I want to be free to make my own choices. Free to go where I please." As she spoke, the campfire grew in size. "Free to go my whole life without someone running it! Free to-"

"What was that, my dear?" A sinister voice asked from the shadows behind her. The fire died, leaving them all in the moonlight. Jia didn't need to turn around to be horrified by the voice that rang in her ears, made her eyes grow wide, and her secretly fearful of a new scar, and more importantly her friends. So she didn't. She just froze.

"No." She whispered. The gang stood up, aware of the new company. The home to the voice played around with evil and sarcasm.

"Yes. Surprise. Happy birthday."

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Ok, so now we can get to all the reviews...

Oh wait.

Haha, that's right.

There.

Was.

Only.

One.

You guys are making me feel bad! Am I not doing a good job? I know that wasn't one of the _best_ chapters, but still a nice review, or a piece of constructive critisism is always appreciated.

So now, this whole, big space dedicated to my new hero...

Ailat!

I'm so glad. I dedicated this chapter just for you, I saw it was a fave story and fave author from you! If I'm wrong, i apologize :). But that really made my day and made me move forward with this chapter that was 2,567 words. Well, without the crazy beginning and end. :D. I'm really glad you love Jia and the way I write. Much Love!

~Kara

PS: You get a virtual gift basket! Full of cokkies, cakes, ice creams, and other delicious deserts for you!

Alright, so see how when she reviewed she got virtual stuff? Now each group of reviewers will not only get a virtual hug, but also another virtual surprise! And I will be signing each review now. :)

Okay, I didn't do this last time!

**Next Chapter on Dark Secret:**

**Is.**

**The.**

**Secret.**

**Out?**

**What will happen to the gang once the ugly truth is revealed?**


	8. Keep Holding On

WHOA!

It's finally here!

Sorry it took so long to get up, but I've been busy with stuff, and couldn't upload daily, as is every readers dream! :)

Newspersonguy: We're here on the purple carpet with author, WhiteLotusBlossom547! So, how does it feel to have the newest chapter of Dark Secret finally up?

Well, Bob, I must say it is an honor to have so many people like the last chapter and have so much anticipation for this one, I really feel honored. It's been a long time coming.

: So I believe we have a lot to look forward to in thiss chapter. Care to comment?

I have to agree, Rick, there is a lot of plot changes in this chapter, a lot of sadness, too, which is unfortunate.

: Will things be looking up for Jia and the Gang anytime soon?

Well, I can't give too much away, but there will be more happiness in the future chapters.

Newspersonguywhosenamehasn'tchangedthistime: Now that the secret is out, is the end of the story Dark Secret near?

No, not at all! There is a lot more in store for Jia, Bob. And maybe after this story _is_ done I'll make a sequel.

: Can you give us any preview as to what we can expect in future chapters?

Well, I can't give too much away, Harold, but I can say there is a lot more action. There is also a bit of romance for our leading lady, Jia. I would love to stay and chat, but the premire really should begin.

: Can I make on more request?

Sure, Zorro!

: Stop changing my name, please.

Hmm, nope. And I don't own anything, by the way! If you have any questions, you can always reply! Enjoy the show! Great talking to ya, Jeremiah.

Newspaperguyofmanynames: *sigh*

Dark Secret

7: Keep Holding On

* * *

She should have seen this coming.

Longwei had warned her it would be soon. She should have suspected it.

Her dream was a warning, and it was coming true.

She had asked for more time.

She should have assumed it would have been today of all days, or even guessed.

But she hadn't.

And now he was here.

Jia turned to face him. Her master, the cruelest man alive, come in the flesh. The secret was out, she didn't have to play their friend any longer.

But, somewhere along the way, she realized, she had stopped pretending.

That's why this killed her inside.

Jia shot him a look of hatred, then her face became blank as she bowed the signature Fire Nation bow to him. What choice did she have? If she didn't, she would be punished, either that, or they would.

"Good girl, Jia." He smiled cruelly, golden eyes swimming in pleasure and accomplishment.

"Fire Lord Ozai." She said. She was standing straight, everything about her, her face, her voice, there was non expression, no emotion, nothing.

"Fire Lord Ozai! What the-how did-WHAT?" Sokka stammered.

Ozai had about twenty guards behind him, all in a triangular formation. Jia just stood, facing them, while the three people whom she had her back to got in fighting stances, ready for battle. Jia did nothing. She could do nothing. Just stand there. She couldn't fight Ozai, but she couldn't bear looking at _them_, either.

"Jia, why aren't you preparing to fight? They're probably here to 'check up' on-" Aang began asking, but Jia cut him off.

Walking closer to Ozai, she hung her head, turned slightly to them, and kept her eyes locked to the ground. "Because they're not here for me."

"But I thought they were checking up on you because you ran away from home with a bad reputation." Toph pointed out. "Why else would they be here?"

There was silence. No sounds but the blowing of the wind and the rustling of leaves, the waterfall, the river, that's all that was heard. No one spoke, no questions were answered. Confusion hung in the air.

Sokka had a sudden look of realization on his face. "They know."

"What? How could they know!" Aang yelled.

For her answer, Jia simply walked closer to Ozai, and turned around mere inches away from him, a little bit to his left. She opened her eyes, looking at them, face blank, her eyes had no feeling, no passion.

Ozai bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't tell them the truth, and keep a straight face. Or they die now." He whispered to her. She obeyed against her will. "Say it." He whispered yet again.

Jia shut her eyes tight, then looked back up to them. "Arrest the Avatar and his friends." Jia ordered the guards.

"How could you? Why, Jia?" Toph asked as the three weren't fighting being handcuffed.

Then Ozai spoke louder, this time to the three shocked faces before them. "Oh that's simple. You see, when little Jia's parents died, I offered to train her, take her up as if she were my own. She eagerly accepted."

_"If you don't have control, the fire will burn everything you know and love to a crisp, and you will even lessen the world. I am a master at this gift. I can make you shine."_

_"You'd do that?"_

_"Why of course, dear. Just sign these ownership papers, and the training can begin now, if you like."_

"I trained her, and she turned out with more promise than anyone I'd ever trained, with the exception of my own daughter, of course. So I sent her on to bigger things. She assisted in burning down houses, towns, villages, and she was very good at it. So I decided to give her a very important mission. To capture the Avatar right from under his nose."

_"Your job is to find the avatar."_

_"The avatar was killed in Ba Sing Se. You of all people know that."_

_"I'm really suppossed to believe that the avatar, surviving in an iceberg for on hundred years, could be destroyed by a little lightning? My daughter asked Zuko if there was any possible way he could have surived. Her exact words were 'He said there was no way, but his eyes gave him away. The avatar's alive.' My son has always been a bad liar."_

_"So what am I to do after I find him?"_

_"Gain his trust, and the trust of his pathetic followers. Once he has let his guard down, you lead him right into my clutches."_

"I knew she could gain your trust. After all, who would suspect the innocent little girl with a sob story?"

"YOU TRAITOR!" Aang yelled at her. For their safety, she remained unfazed.

"Take them away." Jia ordered the guards. They obliged, of course, and took them towards the trees. There was a place big enough for one person to get through. Jia knew, that's how Cheng, Longwei, and Ozai had gotten in. But they hadn't known, and they couldn't have fled. That was the whole point. Take them to a place inescapable, or, at least, a place where escape would have taken far too long.

It was over. The Avatar was going to fall. The world was going to be destroyed.

And it was all her fault.

(A/N: I was originally gonna stop it here, but then I thought of this cool montage-thing. So think of the rest of this chapter like that, okay? Play some random, slow music in your head. I like to think that 'keep holding on' by glee or 'take a bow' by Rihanna work well.)

She watched them go with a heavy heart. Once they were out of sight, she let one of the tears fall that she had been fighting so hard to keep back. She wished that they could still be here. Having fun, thinking of wishes. She wished that she had them with her right now. All she wanted was to be with them, by their sides right now, explaining how it wasn't her fault. How she had no choice. How she had hurt so many times, almost like they were now. They felt sad, betrayed, shocked. She knew the feeling. She felt it after her dad died, when her mother who had taught her so much, who she had only seen a few times in her life, who her father described with so much passion and love, had betrayed them. She followed behind Ozai, through the trees, out of the woods.

…

"You should be happy, Jia. You're the savior of the world. The Fire Nation will win now, the world _will_ see our greatness now." Cheng told her before closing the door of her old room and locking it. She decided to get dressed in her new outfit Ozai had given her. The 'savior of the Fire Nation' apparently wasn't supposed to be wearing other nation's colors. She reached for the black leggings.

…

Katara looked up at the moon for probably the fiftieth time that night. It wasn't full. It wouldn't be until tomorrow. Then she could go home. She had been dressed in brown prisoner clothes for her stay here. A short, above the knee dress that was tattered and torn. The sleeved went to her elbows. Her clothes had been ripped off of her, leaving her in her undergarments, before she was tossed the barely even clothing dress. Her Fire Nation outfit was in another cell, out of reach. She looked away from the gleaming orb and to the door as she heard it shoot open. Widening her eyes, she crawled over to the edge of the cage and put her hands up to wrap them around the handlebars. She wanted to call out to the visitors, but her voice was worn out.

…

Sokka could feel the blood run down his nose, but he paid it little mind. The cages he passed were single cages, like used to keep large animals in. There was one stacked onto each one on the floor. He thought he saw Katara in one of the top ones to his left. But he was still in such a state of shock that he thought he was seeing things. The door opened leading to the next room of cages. He was thrown into one of the ones on the bottom, Toph in the one next to him. It didn't even hurt. Right now, all he felt was a numbness. He was too hurt by Jia to be hurt by something as silly a punch to the face, or a kick in the gut, or a guard throwing him to the floor.

…

Aang woke up to find that his hands and feet were chained, much like when he was captured by the archers and Zhao before he was rescued. The walls were bright red, metal handcuffs holding his hands and feet in place. There was a metal door just in front of him. Except this time, around him in a circle, there were shafts that released just the smallest bit of fire from the floor. He realized suddenly he must have been knocked out after he had made it inside the palace. He did recall a blow from behind... he struggled the chains.

…

Jia pulled the red strap over her shoulder. The gold bracelet went all the way to her upper arm, to cover the burn her sleeve had. She sighed and reached for the shoes.

…

"Aang." Katara whispered as she hung her head, hands still clutching the bars. She started to cry. Not even the promise of the full moon could comfort her now. She knew that if he wasn't with Sokka and Toph, the Fire Lord had something special in mind for him. Perhaps she would be forced to watch his execution. She sobbed harder.

…

Toph tried bending the bars. But they were made of some sort of strange, rare metal. She couldn't bend it. But she still had to try. She rammed herself into them hard, grunting. They wouldn't budge.

…

Sokka stared at the empty cage across from him, sitting down, he leaned his head against the metal and wiped the blood from his nose. He stared at the red liquid on his hands, and stopped caring whether it flowed or not.

…

Aang gave up struggling and hung his head. There was no way out of this. It was over. He had failed.

…

Jia was wearing a short, red dress. It was one-shouldered, but to replace the extra sleeve she had put on her other dress, there was a gold bracelet that went all the way up to where the sleeve had been. On the neckline there was gold-colored fabric. Her cream-colored leggings were replaced with black ones. She was wearing red flats. Her ebony hair was pulled into a ponytail.

If only there weren't tears streaming down her face.

She stared at the pathetic girl in the mirror. When she would visit her before, she would do nothing but feel sorry for the poor defenseless girl staring back at her with sad eyes. There would always be burns on the girl's body, and her black hair would be dirty. She used to always be dressed in black with a little red, because those were the only clothes that her master would provide her with.

Then, the girl in the mirror looked different. She still looked miserable, but there was hope in her eyes. She had been given a green dress. She hadn't known at the time why, but she hadn't cared. It had reminded her of home. It was one-shouldered, a style she loved so much. She had worn it for a month, not knowing why. Then she got the reason, and along with it came a new sleeve she had to sew on herself.

Now, who was staring back at Jia?

She couldn't recognize the face. She had never seen the girl in the mirror with slightly more red lips, or a ponytail. She had never seen her covered in the color red, color of blood and sadness, in Jia's opinion.

She had never seen a monster in the girl in the mirror.

And yet, there she was. The girl was now a traitor, someone who had done terrible things. A trickster, a liar. There were so many traits in the girl that Jia found so unappealing.

The girl in the mirror had made her master very proud, very happy, making so many people hurt in the process.

There was blood on the girl's hands, in the sense that because of her, people had bled, and been in pain.

The girl in the mirror was a monster. Jia hated her so much.

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_What have I become?_

More tears fell from Jia's face as she thought this.

She heard the door bolt unlocked. Quickly, she wiped the tears away and turned towards the person.

"The Fire Lord wants to see you."

* * *

S: Hello, welcome to the Sandra Show, I'm Sandra Sunrise, and this is the show where you hear everything first. That was a new chapter of Dark Secret and we are on today with none other than Author of the story, WhiteLotusBlossom547. So, do you feel you left them with a cliffhanger?

I feel it is not as big of a cliffhanger as the last chapter, but I do think it is one, nonetheless.

S: Do you think that people will like this chapter?

I sure hope so!

_Laughs come from the studio audience._

S: Well, I know that you normally create a wall of fame for your reviewers, but this time I thought we would just answer some of them right now, what do ya say?

_Cheers are heard from the studio audience_.

Well, go right ahead! Why don't we start with the people who were kind enough to review Chapter 5, first? But first, may I say something?

S: Of course.

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far to bring me over my goal of ten reviews to thirteen. It means so much to me. And to show my appreciation, I'm gonna spotlight the person who has the 'reviewer of the week', even though it may not be weekly. The first reviewer of each chapter will also be recognized. And if you comment on an earlier chapter, yes, I will still recognize you. Okay, Sandra, go right ahead!

S: Alright, so the first review for Chapter five, well, for this period of time, at least, is Devanelle. They said: "Okay so I love the whole poem thing at the beginning. That was funny and creative. I also like that you get to see the Agni Kai from Jia's point of veiw. Don't get dicoraged, as long as you have at least one review for every chapter you post, you're good. It's not cheating just because I sent you another review to get your number up, right?...right."

Well, Devanelle, I'm _so_ glad you reviewed chapter five too, first of all. :). I'm glad you loved the poem thing, and that you think I'm funny and creative. It means a lot to me. Yeah, as for the Agni Kai thing, I came up with that in editing. That whole big chunk of flashback wasn't there before. Apparently it paid off having it! I'd always liked the idea of Jia being friends with Zuko and Iroh, because, technically, they would've still been there when Jia arrived. I won't get discouraged. I'm very appreciative for each review I get, even if there is only one. Then I know I have to work harder. Although the six reviews I got for this chapter were very appreciated. :). And no, it's not cheating. At least not in my opinion... thanks so much for the reviews! Signed, Kara.

S: It was a very nice review, wasn't it, folks? Now the other reviewer who reviewed that chapter was Mysterydrew. They wrote: "okay during this entire chapter i was saying it in my to a rhyme. Ur really good at I was reading the part where Jia noticed zuko or Iroh hadn't been around my mind went immediately to the Agni Kai fight between zuko and ozai.-Awesome filler chap."

Hey, Mysterydrew! Well, you are on a roll, now aren't you? So far you've reviewed three times, so thanks for that! I'm glad you liked the poem. I've always liked poetry, and mashing it with comedy seemed like it would work. I sat down to type and thought 'hmmm, poetry'. It's funny you were reading in rhyme. :). Maybe I'll do more poetry in the future. I'm glad you could predict what happened next, sortof where I was going with that. I figured Jia would notice the absence of Zuko. Thanks, filler chaps aren't my fave, but I like to make them as good as possible. Thanks for reviewing! Signed, Kara.

S: What are you thinking now?

I'm thinking those two reviewers deserve a round of applause, some hugs, and gift baskets full of sparkling cider, cupcakes, and Turkish Delight, shipped all the way from Narnia!

_Applause is heard throughout the set._

S: Shall we move onto the reviewers for the previous chapter?

We shall, Sandra.

S: First reviewer, not only for chapter six, but first in this frame of reviewers, we have Violet Colored Pencil. This person wrote: " *constant grumbling* You left us on a CLIFFHANGER and we do not even know who that is yet! I have a guess, though...Pleassssssse update soon! ^.^  
~~VCP~~"

First of all, I absolutely _love_ your name. I hate cliffhangers too, but this was useful. Sorry it took so long, though. Well, you can stop grumbling now, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I'm curious to know what your guess was. You'll have to tell me. :). I'll update quicker, I promise. And for being the first reviewer, you get many hugs, a big cake, and an Ozai punching bag! Whack all your troubles away while taking down the dreaded Fire Lord! Signed, Kara.

S: We'll be waiting for your guess, Violet Colored Pencil! Next we have Devanelle, yet again, on chapter six! They wrote: "I really like this story. It has not received the attention it deserves. I love the three wishes thing. One problem, I don't know if the group would be so accepting of a sneaky-firbender that got Katara captured but I guess you wouln't need to worry with a living lie detector. Anyway keep up the good work:)"

Devanelle, you really are too kind. I'm glad you enjoy the story that much! I'm also glad you liked the three wishes game. It used to be just saying what your three wishes are, but then I was like 'hmmm, how can we make this game more exciting?' So I made up the bending thing. Poor Sokka, he thinks so much of himself :). Yeah, I dunno, I guess they just blamed Longwei, and you know, those damn lying lessons from Azula are so convincing. Jia must've been a pro :). But I'll definitely pay more attention to those kinds of details in the future. Thanks for the reviews! And the constructive critisism is much appreciated.

S: That was a very kind person. Next up, we have a reader who goes by the name of Anon. They say: "Love your sense of humor in all the chapters so far! This one started a leetle weird... But it was still good, now GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! wow,why am I shouting? Anyways, great story so far, just keep doin what you're doin. PS, do I get a virtual hamburger? Cuz that would be nice :3"

Well, Anon, I'm glad you think I'm funny! Most people I know wouldn't say that. I guess it's the glory of the internet :). It did start a bit wierd, but only cuz she was having a nightmare. And on her birthday, too. No such thing as a happy birthday for Jia! Damn Ozai is everywhere. Thanks, the shouts motivated me :). I'll definitely continue. And you will find out what you get soon :D. I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

S: Here's another reviewer who didn't have an account, but reviewed anyway-

Yeah, it doesn't matter if you have an account or not, I'll accept all reviews!...please make them nice though! I apologize, Sandra, do continue.

S: Their name is Psycho Sabs. They say: "Mean cliffhanger. But then again, the best cliffhangers are the ones that make the readers maddest. I feel an extreme urge to give Jia a hug. Again, great job. :)"

Well, it's nice to see you again, Psycho Sabs! I guess I'll look make you all mad then! Lol, just kidding, but seriously, glad you like the story so far. I'm glad you keep wanting to give Jia hugs. Maybe not after this chapter, but its good that you can feel for the characters. It's a great compliment. Thanks for reviewing!

S: And that wraps it up! Thanks for being on the show, and I believe you have some unfinished business to take care of.

Well, that frame of reviewers for chapter seven get ten hugs from me, hamburgers (veggie burgers, if you're like Aang), and a big cake! And in the spotlight...

**Devanelle!**

**And we can't forget the first reviewer, Violet Colored Pencil!**

S: Anything you would like our reviewers to think about?

Yes. I want to know what you think the Fire Lord wants with Jia, what you think he wants with Jia, or where you think this story is going. Also, of course, what you think of this chapter.

**Next Time on Dark Secret...**

**What does Ozai want with Jia? Will Jia lose her temper? And if so...**

**Why? At Whom? What will happen?**

The title of this chapter refers to the song 'keep holding on' by the glee cast. I was listening to it while writing this chapter.


	9. Visits

**I'm back! :D**

**Jia: Well finally.**

**Hey you, I've been busy.**

**Jia: Suuuuuuuuuuuure.**

**My computer had technical difficulties!**

**Jia: Whatever, just get on with the story!**

**Do you forget that I own you? Do what I say Jia. There's no escape. MWAHAHAHA!...ehem, uh, well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jia followed Cheng out of her room. She wasn't surprised that Ozai wanted to see her. He normally called her in after a mission, it was procedure. But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen this time. This wasn't just a town being burned down. No, she had just captured the Avatar. It's not a normal mission, so it couldn't be a normal 'check up'. She normally got a burn, or maybe another training session. Perhaps it would be verbal abuse. But this time, as she approached the big doors, she couldn't help but feel that whatever Ozai wanted with her, it couldn't be good.

As usual, Ozai was behind his flames, looking all high and mighty. As Jia walked closer, Cheng stood with other guards at the doors. Jia looked up at the monster, the one who had forced her to become an enemy to the people she cared most about.

"Now, now, Jia. Don't be rude. Bow to your Fire Lord!" A guard called from behind. Jia heard the snickering of him and a few other guards. She immediately whipped around, shooting them a death glare, which silenced them. But just as she was turning back, yet again she heard them, taunting her, as usual. "Oooooh. I'm so scared!"They said, not even trying to hide from her the sarcasm that was in their voices. By now Jia was furious. She stomped towards them, her anger coming out as fire in her footsteps. Her fists her clenched, and you could feel her heat throughout the palace.

"You really shouldn't do that, dear child." Cheng taunted. She didn't stop. "Do you forget that we hold the Avatar and his friends here with us, and can do what we like with them, at any time?"

Jia slowed her pace, now.

Another guard spoke out. "Perhaps we should hurt _them_ whenever Jia makes a mistake."

This stopped Jia right in her tracks. The fire left from her feet vanished. Cheng's lips curled up into a smile.

"Better be careful, Jia. Wouldn't want anyone hurt. Especially when it's your own fault." These last three words were spoken slower than the rest. Jia just stared at the ground in front of her. "Go ahead child. Bow."

Robotically, Jia turned to the Fire Lord, put her hands in position, and bowed.

Ozai smiled. "Good girl, Jia."

Jia stood straight again.

The Fire Lord walked down to the ground level, across the blood red rug, right up to Jia. She refused to look into the cold, golden eyes he owned, so she merely kept her gaze to the ground.

"My girl, I must admit, I'm proud. In the past week, you have managed to capture the Avatar. You managed to do what my own children have not in years of work." Ozai began to walk around Jia in a circle. "And all because you had one thing that they did not." He leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. He was behind her, now, his hands on her shoulders.

"Innocence. The essence of surprise. Trustworthiness." He went to the other ear now. "They never suspected a thing." He leant back up now and continued walking.

Jia was silent for a moment. "I believe that is more than one thing, Ozai."

"Excuse me, little girl?" He spat the last two words as he turned around to face her again. "You dare speak against your Fire Lord?"

Jia gulped, her normal bravery and willingness to be defiant diminished as her friend's lives were at stake. "I merely meant-"

"You selfish, insolent, little girl!" Ozai's arm swung around, his clenched fist coming into contact with her cheek at a rapid speed. Jia merely grunted as she fell to the floor, her arms catching her fall. She had experienced worse.

"Guards!" The Fire Lord called. Quickly, they all straightened up, paying attention to their master. "Go get the Avatar. I want to deal with him."

"No!" Jia cried, turning over, still on the floor, outstretching her arm, palm up towards Ozai. Her eyes were struck with fear.

Ozai turned back to her, glaring. He waited a moment, probably thinking, or simply building suspense. He stared for a moment, then turned back and shook his head.

"I'm disappointed, Jia." He said. "So what Cheng and Longwei say is true. You've grown a little soft spot over the past week?" Jia took her hand back down to her side and stood up. "I had hoped these past few years would have better results." He turned back to her, but she still refused to look into those eyes. She closed them tight and looked away.

Then she felt a hand on her cheek, roughly pulling her head back into a normal position. Not allowing herself to give in, she shut her eyes tighter.

"But do not fret, my dear girl. I'm _quite_ positive this will teach you a lesson."

Jia braced herself, ready for the worst. However, she only felt the hand on her cheek vanish. She waited a moment, then opened her eyes, meeting the cold ones of the Fire Lord, their golden hue giving them no warmth. He smirked.

"Cheng, Houjin, Hung, come here." He said, immediately, they were behind him.

"Now you listen to me, Jia, and you listen good." Ozai began in a low, threatening tone, scowling down at her. "You will go to each of your little '_friends_' and pay them a visit. You say anything other than insults to them, you give any look on your face besides hatred, you give them any reason to hope, any reason to think you're not the traitor and scum you _are_, and they _think_ you are, and these men right here, these soldiers will make sure your used-to-be friends start a collection like yours, right then and there. And I'll make sure _you're_ the one to start it."

…

Jia and her little bodyguards walked into the first room of cages they were to visit.

Katara was sitting in her cage, looking down at nothing. Jia frowned. She was in a tattered gray dress, her hair was a mess. Her hands were slightly bloodstained, she had a minor cut in her left cheek.

She looked up, probably hearing their footsteps. She gasped, crawling over to the front of the cage, grasping the bars.

"Jia!" She called.

"Katara." Jia said in a cold tone. "You don't look too good, now, do you?"

"Thank the spirits you're alright!"

"Alright? I've never been better, silly girl." Jia said, smirking. _'It's to save their lives, it's to save their lives,'_ she kept repeating in her head.

"Jia, what are you…?"

Jia scoffed. "Are you always so stupid and naïve? You see, I was never in any danger. I got you right where I wanted you. Although, I knew you wouldn't leave 'poor defenseless Jia' to fend for herself against the 'big scary Fire Nation soldier'. So me and Longwei planned that whole skit, just for you." She smirked. "Aren't you _so special_."

Katara shook her head in defiance. "You're lying." She insisted, almost sounding like she was going to cry. "All those scars-"

"Makeup." Jia said. "Long lasting and waterproof."

"He burned your wrists."

"The things we do for our country. Spirits know what you would do for your pathetic little water tribes."

"I know you, Jia. You wouldn't fight for them." Katara said, sureness in her voice.

"You don't know me." Jia said in a low voice. "You know the girl I pretended to be. You want to hold onto that girl who wanted nothing but freedom. News flash, water trash." She spat. "You don't know me at all."

Katara burst into tears, resting her weight on her hands, as she had been sitting down. Jia looked at Cheng, who had a nauseating grin plastered on his face. She motioned with her head to move on. He nodded, and began to follow her out. Jia opened the door to the next room of cages, then had it closed behind her. She looked at the blind girl and the broken boy. Making sure no one was looking, she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek before moving forward.

…

"Hello there. And how are you today?" Jia asked in a mocking tone.

Toph all of the sudden perked up. Then her face contorted into hate. She launched herself at the cage that trapped her. "You." She growled.

"Hmm, been trying to escape I hear."

"I _will_ get out of here." She grunted, throwing herself at the cage.

"Useless." Jia assured. "Even if you _could_ see, there's no escaping. Having no sight just makes you more of a waste of space."

Toph growled, throwing herself against the cage again, throwing her arm in the direction of her voice. Jia stumbled back and smirked.

Jia genuinely smiled on the inside. _'Way to go, Toph.' _She thought. _'You were pretty close.'_

"Jia." She heard. She looked behind her to see Cheng beckoning her. He whispered something in her ear. Her evil smirk in no way showcased her true feelings.

As quietly as she could, Jia walked over to one side of the cage.

"Over here." She said. Toph's frown grew larger as she threw herself in that direction. Jia went to the other side of the cage.

"Missed me." She laughed. Anyone who knew her well enough could tell she was faking.

Needless to say, Toph couldn't tell.

"Stop moving and let me kill you!" Toph shouted as she lunged the other direction.

Jia smirked. "Pathetic." She said. Toph breathed in and out, on her hands and knees. Her hands balled up into fists as she slammed it into the floor of her prison.

"Shall we move along, Jia dear?" Cheng suggested, gesturing to Sokka. Jia took a deep breath.

Hung scoffed. "Leave him." Jia glanced at him. "He's already broken."

Cheng breathed. "Very well."

When Cheng and Houjin weren't looking, Hung smiled at Jia and winked.

For the first time in a while, she gave him a genuine smile back.

…

Deep breath. Deep breath. Just breathe.

Jia kept repeating this to herself as she stood in front of the large, metal door. She knew what was behind this door. This wasn't going to be an easy visit.

"What are you waiting for, my dear?" Cheng asked, voice sounding too much like Ozai's for her taste. "It's time."

Jia put her hand on the handle, unlocked the door, and stepped into the room.

She saw the Avatar's head shoot up at the sound. He was glaring at her. The Avatar was glaring at her.

The Avatar. Not Aang, her fun-loving, vegetarian friend. He was just the Avatar.

And that was like a knife to Jia's heart.

'_Things will never be the same.'_ Jia thought as she glared back, in perfect character. _'He'll never be your friend again. Just do your job, Jia.'_

Jia chuckled, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

'_He'll never be your friend…'_ Jia kept repeating. _'…but I won't let them hurt him, or any of the others.'_

It was ironic. The only way to keep them alive was to kill them on the inside.

And that was just what Ozai was planning to do, Jia realized. Kill them from the inside out. Dead on the inside, it would be much easier and amusing for him to finish them off.

That sick bastard.

"I see you have yourself in a bit of a tough situation there, Avatar." She said to him, acting amused. He just kept glaring at her. She frowned, not only for her character.

'_How can I break him?'_

This was going to be harder than she expected.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You'd think the Avatar of all people would know better than to take a firebender into their group. It's sad really. I expected more of a challenge."

"Congratulations." He spat. "You've outsmarted the Avatar."

"Oh well. It wasn't a surprise. First you let down the world in the last century, and now this one."

"I know better than to dwell in the past."

"Now who told you that?" Jia smirked.

Congrats, Aang. You have the choice of now dwelling in the past.

"My _friends_." He emphasized the last word, most likely thinking it would strike a chord.

It did, but there was no way Jia would let that show.

"Hmm, I guess it was Ms. Hope and Sunshine who told you that." Jia said aloofly.

She saw the expressions on his face immediately shift to a deeper hate than before.

"What have you done with Katara!" he screamed.

Oh no.

"Oh, Jia." She heard Cheng's singsong voice behind her. She turned to face him. "You bad girl, it seems you've struck a nerve."

"Yes." She smirked, turning back to Aang. "So it would seem." Speaking each word like it was it's own sentence.

"You really want to know what happened to your little water tribe girl?" She said. He just glared.

"Well I'll tell you a secret, all powerful Avatar." She walked closer. "Your little girlfriend trusted me more than anything, even knowing my little secret. And just like I said, she wouldn't let me face Mr. Big and Scary alone, so she got herself captured. All because she was trying to protect _me_." She took that as enough, and began walking back towards Cheng. "I think we're done here."

"I hope you're happy."

Jia stopped.

"The Fire Nation is going to win. People will die. You'll end up alone, because no one will appreciate you. Balance will be destroyed. The world will be ruined, and it's all because of you. You must be so proud."

Jia's clenched her fists.

Stay calm, breathe…just…breathe…

She whipped back around.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, fire erupting from the shafts up to the ceiling. She could still see him through the flames. "YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA, AANG!"

She breathed in and out quickly. The fire dying down.

"Ehem." She turned around to meet Cheng's glare. "Remember the Fire Lord's orders, Jia? You're not quite done here yet."

She called him Aang. She wasn't supposed to. She gave him reason to believe there was more to the story, and now…

I'm sorry Aang. This is my fault.

She turned back to him.

"Then, of course, Avatar, there's always more than meets the eye."

She walked towards him, circling him and his chains.

"There's always what happened _after_ she got caught."

"What do you mean, Jia?" He asked, voice wavering.

"Well, I can't tell you _everything_, now can I?" She was now in front of him again.

"It's time you got used to fire, Aang. It'll be the new and improved world soon." She said, bending a small amount of fire from her two fingertips.

'_I'm sorry, Aang._'

In a quick move, the fire sliced his stomach, making a mark where the skin had been burned.

He yelled in pain, bending his head down, his eyes shut tight.

"Hmm, pity. I expected you to start crying."

She moved closer and whispered in his ear the three words she knew would break him enough to keep Ozai satisfied.

His eyes filled with tears as he started sobbing. Jia smirked and walked back, frowning as soon as her back was turned.

Cheng and the guards followed her out. She locked the door from the outside and led the way back to room, where she knew she would be escorted.

"I'm impressed Jia. What did you say?" Cheng asked, the sick curiosity in his tone.

…

Jia heard her door being closed behind her, being locked right away.

As soon as the footsteps were gone, she ran to her bed, burying her tears into the pillow. The glow of the full moon barely coming through her boarded up window.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered through her sobs. "Everyone, I'm so sorry."

She sobbed harder looking back on what she told Aang. It was another lie. A lie he believed. She had to. If he wasn't broken, who knows what Ozai would've done to him? Her body shook and her throat hurt because of her tears.

_Hmm, pity. I expected you to start crying._

_Just like Katara._

...

Jia put her undergarments on after her morning bath. Cold water, as usual. She heard someone tampering with her lock. Quickly she put on a robe-red, ugh- and went close to the door.

Her door flew open as two figures grabbed her. A hand was put over her mouth, covering her useless screams. She could feel her hands being cuffed as she was dragged out of her room.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum!**

**Jia: You're so mean to me. :(**

**Your time will come, Jia...maybe...**

Alrighty, so I know I've been gone a while, and I'm sorry! Hope y'all liked the chappie!

HALL OF FAME!

Okay, let's start with more reviews for chapter seven! :D Or chapter six, because of the prologue...whatever chapter you call it!

**Ailat****- **Hehe, yeah. Virtual cookies are tasty. Yummmm. :) It's okay. Hope you enjoyed your vacation! And yes, cliffhangers are my bestest friend.

And for you, MORE virtual cookies of every sort! I made a special batch for you. I had to try twice, cuz I kinda threw the first one into a firewall...

And now the most recent chapter!

**Mysterydrew**- I'm glad this story effects you the way it does. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :D Glad you love it so far! I'm not as funny today. Oh well, there's always next chapter :)

**Psycho Sabs**- It was sad, wasn't it? Thanks :) Your compliments really meant a lot to me.

**Ailat**- Well hello again :D It's okay, I cried during Monster's Inc. too. Ugh, there goes Aang again, on his being-mean-to-Jia-ness. I like give up the funk. :) Keep worrying and sobbing and stuff! (lol, jk :D)

**Waterbender09**- *guilty face* Uh, yeah, sorry for hurting Aang, but it had to be done :(. But hey! I look forward to a pic of that destroyed punching bag (jk :D), although it probably would just be a pile of ashes right about now... oh well! Keep reviewing!

You guys get virtual cake batter (cuz the batter's the best part :D) and a Jia plush doll!

Again, hope all y'all liked that chappie!

Reviewer of the...section of, reviewers, I guess...!

**Waterbender09!**

**Let's also recognize Ailat for reviewing chapter 6 as well!**

**And of course Mysterydrew for being the very first reviewer for chapter 7!**

**Thank you all for getting me 18 reviews! Let's get to 20 or more!**

**...please? :D**

******Next time on Dark Secret:**

******What happened to Jia? Who kidnapped her? Where is she being taken?**

******Is the final battle in sight?**

Jia wants you to review.

It's her wish.

She wants you to review?

Will you deny that poor child a review?

XOXO

~KARA

aka WHITELOTUSBLOSSOM547

ATTACK OF THE CAPS!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	10. My Favorite

Alrighty! I have an extra special surprise for you! Yes, quite a short chapter, but I have created...

a peice of artwork about Jia!

You can see it here!

(deviantart) .com/#/d2z37mj

DEVIANTART

Fanfiction's stupid links... :(

Sorry it's not GREAT, but I would love to see what you all think of it. Please review this chapter, and leave a comment on this peice of art! If you don't have a deviantart, and aren't willing to get one, that's okay, just tell me what you think in your review of this story.

I really wanted it done before I posted this, so that's why this short short short chapter took me so long :D

Onto Chapter nine (I call it nine, cuz of the prologue...)!

* * *

The Avatar was brought out before the Fire Lord in chains. Two of the most powerful beings on Earth.

"Well, Avatar. So it's now we finally meet." Ozai said with a smirk.

"I'm sure it's a pleasure, Ozai." He spat.

"Now Aang. There's no need to be rude. Perhaps an audience would make things a bit more polite."

He motioned towards the door. Aang looked , eyes widening.

Being brought up without a fight were three shells of his friends, just ghosts of the lively spirits they once were, shuffling across the floor, guards behind each of them, occasionally tripping over chains.

"Katara!" He shouted.

She looked up solemnly. "Aang!" She replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, shut up, water trash!" The guard holding her with shackles commanded, slapping her and putting a hand over her mouth. Her eyes teared up as she looked back at Aang, who was watching with a shocked expression. The three friends were brought up, standing next to one another, in line with Aang.

"Now, Katara. Are you really going to start crying over a slap? And here I thought you were a great Waterbending Master. My _favorite_ soldier can withstand far more than you, and she's not even that far apart in age than you."

"I'd love to meet her, Ozai." Aang said, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you've met her somewhere in your travels."

They assumed Azula. Given the performance yesterday, no one suspected the traitor they once called their friend.

"Cheng!" Ozai called. He was soon by his side. Aang just glared at the two as the four listened to the conversation. "Did my girl do her job?"

"Yes. She was astoundingly well at everything. I made sure she didn't hold back."

"Excellent. And I hear she disobeyed?"

"Yes, milord."

"Which one?"

"Your favorite prisoner of course." Cheng smirked. The Fire Lord smiled, walking towards Aang.

"Ah, so I see. And his reaction?"

"He did no more than shut his eyes tightly and cringe, but Jia persuaded him, and he broke down sobbing."

Ozai chuckled. Aang just glared some more.

"It's sad, really, Avatar." Ozai spoke in his icy cold tone. "My favorite can take plenty and still do somersaults of the palace wall five minutes later."

"Good for her, Ozai." He said, tone cold.

He smiled and turned back.

"I don't care." He stopped.

"What was that, Avatar?" Ozai frowned.

"I don't care what this '_favorite'_ can do, or what you're planning, or that Jia tricked me. I don't care. I'll still stop you."

Ozai clenched his fists. "And here I thought the water girl was the hopeful one." He whispered.

"Cheng!" He yelled.

"Milord-"

"She didn't do her job. Time for her to face the consequences."

"Sire-"

"Go on, Cheng. Fetch my _favorite_ girl."

Cheng nodded, and ran off with another guard.

Ozai turned back around.

"You know, my favorite doesn't like serving me."

They all looked up. Katara's eyes were sparkling.

"She enjoys freedom. For five years, she's been my slave, receiving burns if she did not obey my will. Burn down villages, towns, taking lives in the process. She doesn't think what I'm doing is right. For five years she's tried to escape." He laughed. "She wants the world at peace. She does not yet see the greatness of the Fire Nation."

He stepped even closer.

"And that's why she's my favorite person to torture." He eyed Aang. "I wonder if that will change once I'm done with you."

Muffled screams and feet dragging across the floor could be heard.

"It's sick, Ozai. That you'd even do that to your own flesh and blood." Aang said.

"No." Katara said in horror, her head snapping up.

"I see how Azula gets it. It's learned behavior."

"Aang." Katara whispered.

"What?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"It's not Azula."

The door opened. Ozai smirked once again. The four friends turned, only three of them surprised.

"Avatar Aang, time to meet my _favorite._"

* * *

I am the girl of the cliffies, aren't I?

REVIEWERS!

There were 3, so I'm not gonna do a reviewer of the chappie thing...

Mysterydrew: Yup, things are getting _really_ interesting now... :D. Big things, they be comin'. Again, glad you love the story. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think of the deviation please!

Aguywithnorealaccount: Hey! I remember you! Lol, love your new name :D. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! Tell me what you think of the deviation please!

Ailat: Nice idea for what happens next :D. Yeah, she has to obey jerks. It's hard to write! Ah! I don't know the movie! It sounds familiar though, I think it's like, a disney movie or something. Atlantis? Princess and the Frog? Hope I gots it right! Tell me what you think of the deviation please!

**And the first reviewer was Mysterydrew!**

**Free gift baskets to all y'all! You decide what's in them. What's in yours?**

I'm not gonna give y'all any hints. I wanna know what you think is gonna happen next. :)

And if you do review this, and you wanna review my deviation, tell me who you are if you comment on the deviation! Like, Ailat would say "hey! It's Ailat on fanfiction and I think the pic is..." etc. Or something like that. Thanks for letting me use ya as an example, Ailat :D

How bout 25 total reviews? And some comments on my deviation?

Signing off (And hoping you'll review!)

~Kara

AKA WhiteLotusBlossom547


End file.
